


Χοσέ Βερύκοκος

by EmpireOfTheClouds



Category: Cooking Μαλιάτσης
Genre: BDSM φάση, Crack, M/M, crackfic, Αργυρώ εσύ φταις γι' αυτό μα τον Αλλάχ, Αυτό Είναι Ειρωνικό, ένα (1) pun Χημείας, έχω θέματα, αλλά μην καυλώνετε είναι πολύ crackfic, βασικά τρία αν μετρήσεις και αυτό στο summary, δύο (2) ιστορικά references, δύο (2) χαμηλής ποιότητος πολιτικά αστεία, είναι 3 το πρωί γαμώ την καταδίκη μου
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpireOfTheClouds/pseuds/EmpireOfTheClouds
Summary: Ο Μαλιάτσουρας του είπε πως ο Χοσέ Βερύκοκος βρισκόταν στο υπόγειο (μαζί με τα ανήλικα μαυράκια από το Μπαγκλαντές και την Κροάτισσα σκλάβα που κρατάω από τον πόλεμο στη Γιουγκοσλαβία) και πήγε να τον πάρει (no pun intended)Αυτό που βρήκε άλλαξε το καυλί του για πάντα
Relationships: Μαλιάτσουρας/Φουντουλέιρος
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Χοσέ Βερύκοκος

**Author's Note:**

> Είναι 3 το πρωί

Το γύρισμα πήγαινε όπως συνήθως.  
Ο Λέβουρας ήταν από την Αρμενία. Ο Μάνος δεν μιλούσε. Ο Νάσκαρης είχε πάρκινσον. Ο αδελφός του Κώστα ήταν υιοθετημένος.  
Ο ίδιος ο Κώστας (γνωστός και ως: <<Μαλιάτσουρας>>, ένα παρατσούκλιον που το εδίδωκαν αυτοί οι νεολαίοι) γαμούσε την κούκλα Άι Βασίλη.  
Ο Ηλίας ένιωσε ένα τσίμπημα στην καρδιά του...! Άδικη που ήταν οι στιγμή σε τέτοιες ζωές (ήθελα να γράψω ηζωή σ τέτοιες στιγμές αλλά δεν το αλλάζω τώρα)...!.!.!!..!.ΕΝΤΕΚΑ

"ΠΟΥ ΕΙΝΑΙ Ο χΟσε ΒΕρυΚοκος; " είπε ο Φουντουλέιρος με τξ σέξη φωνήτου  
Αχ αυτή η καράφλα...!.!..! Καβλα τρελή  
"Στο υποΓειο*" @παντησε ο μααλιτασουρας  
Ο νΑσκαρηε πετάχτηκε ωσάν την πορδίν. "Πάνενα το νπάρεις από το υπόγειο"  
"Κομπλ"

Ο Φουντουλειρος κατευθύνθηκε εις τω υπόγειω  
Είδε τη σκλάβα δεμένη στον τοίχο με αλυσίδες και σκισμένα κουρελιασμένα ρούχα, καθώς και τα παιδάκια απ0 το Μπαγκλαντες. Συνηθισμένες καταστάσεις.  
Χαιρέτησε την σκλάβα στα κροάτικα  
"Ια σο" ειπε ο Ηλιας στα Κροατικα.  
Η σκλάβα έβγαλε ένα ν ήχο πόνου και βασανισμού  
Ο Ηλίας προχώρησε πιο βαθίά στο υπόγέίό. Πόύ στά σκάτά έίνάί ο Χοσέ τέλος επάντων;  
Έστριψε δεξιά (αίμα τιμή αυγή από Au )/(η αδελφη μου έπσε και γκρεμοτσακστηκε και κιπάνησε στο έπιπλο ενώ το έγραφα αυτό και το θεώρησα αστείο οπ0τε είπα να το αναφέρω) (καλα ειναι dw)  
Και βρήκε μια πόρτα. Την άνοιξεκαι βεέθηκε σε ένα σκοτεινό δωμάτιο με ωραία μυρωδιά. Άνοιξετο φως και μπροστά του έχασκε έν ιδιαίτερο θέαμα.  
Αφίσες γιγαντιαίου (ωσάν το πέος μου) μεγέθους δέσποζαν στους τοίχους, οι οποίες με χέρι καλλιτεχνικό είχαν ζωγραφιστεί στα σίγουρα - απεικόνιζαν έναν άνδρα με καράφλα, ημίγυμνο, ππυ φορούσε μόνοκ ένα κοκκινο (Ο Λένιν Θα Ήταν Περήφανος) μποξεράκι που έλεγε πάνω efood.gr  
,ω ΣΚΑΤΑ "ΑΥΤΟΣ ΕΙΜΑΙ ΕΓΩ!!!!1" ΑΝΑΦΩΝΗΣΕ Ο ΗΛΙΑΣ

ΤΙς ΚΥΥΥΥΡΙΑΚΕΣ ΑΠΟ ΝΩΡΙΣ ΣΤΑ ΚΑΦΕΝΕΙΑ  
ΚΙ ΕΠΕΙΤΑ ΓΗΟΕΔΟ ΣΤΟΙΧΗΜΑΤΑ ΚΑΥΓΑΣ

Συγννωμγ παρασυρηθηκα  
Μετα απο αυτο το διακειμμα για διαφημισεις επιατρεφουμε

ΑΝΑΦΩΝΗΣΕ Ο ΗΛΙΑΣ  
Είχε εμείνει με το στόμα ανοιχτό. Μα γιατί τα είζε αυτά ο Μαλιάτσουρας...;  
Στη μεση τοτ δωματίου ήταν ένα κρεβάτι από το ταβάβι κρέμονταν αλυσίδες και κάτω από το κρεβάτξ είχε ένα κουτί. Ο Ηλίας πήρε το κουτί και το άνοιξε.  
Μέαα βρήκε (ΜΝΗΣΤΙΤΙ ΜΟΥ ΚΥΡΙΕ!) Ενα ντίλντο, χειροπέδες, σκοινιά και κάτι άλλα τέτοια σατανιστικά

"Ωραίο πουλί" είπε μια φωνή απότην πόρτα  
Ο ηλιας αναπειιδησε από την ξαφνική τρομάρα  
Ήταν ο Κώστας...!  
"Μα τι πράττεις αδά;"  
"Εγώ ή εσύ; εμένα σπίτι μου είναι"  
Ο Ηλίας κοκκίνισε  
"Έτοιμος για κόκκορας και τόπι βασανιστήριο;"  
Ο Ηλίας καβλωσε  
Ο μαλιατσουρας έβγαλε την ποδιά του  
Με εκλπληξη ανακαλυψε ο Ηλιας οτι ηταν γυμνος απο κατω! Την είχε τουλάχιστον όσο δυόμιση αρχαίες μακεδονικές σάρισες  
Ο Ηλίας γδύθηκε και ξάπλωσε εις την κλίνην με την πούτσα ορθωμένη

Ο Κώστας τον έδεσε με τις χειροπέδες και τον χτύπησε με τη ζώνη όπως ο οατέρας μου εμένα όταν ήμουν μικρός, γι' αυτό κατέντησα να γράφω τέτοιες μαλακίες αντί να κοιμάμαι και να αντιμετωπίζω τους δαίμονεες μου  
Κάνανε άγριο σεχ με πολύ κόκορα τόπι βάσανο και ο Φουντουλειςο γουσταρε τρελά  
Σε καποια φαση ο Κώστας έβγαλε από το αφτί του ένα μυστηριώδες αντικείμενο...............

"Ο ΧΟΣΕ ΒΕΡΥΚΟΚΟΣ" αναφώνησε ο Λιάκουρας  
Του την ειχε στημένη! Ο χοσέ δεν ήταν στο υπόγειο, αλλά στο αφτί του μαλιάτσουρα!  
Βρε τον μπαγασάκο!  
Ο κωστας χρησιμοπκίησε τον βερυκοκο για να προκαλέσει κόκορας σφαίρα μαρτύριο στον Λιάκουρα

Τελικά χυσανε και ο Ηλίας κοιμήθηκε και ο Μαλιάτσης πήγε πάνω να συνεψίσει το γύρισμα καο μετά κοιμήθηκε κι αυτός ενώ έκοβε κρεμμύδι

**Author's Note:**

> Τώρα είναι 3:45


End file.
